


Penguin Hugs

by Shiny_the_Strange



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-localisation, potential OOC bc I haven't read many of Kamui's supports, this is all your fault Xay, this is so SMOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/pseuds/Shiny_the_Strange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning about penguins, Kamui wants to hug one. Leo helps this happen in the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguin Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CacaoMental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacaoMental/gifts).



> Also available on [fanfic.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11544456/1/Penguin-Hugs). Full notes and dedications at the end!
> 
> EDIT @ 19/02/2016: With today's release of Fates, I want to let new readers know that this is a work completed before the game's localization. Though I took care to write the main protagonists' characterizations as accurately I could with the translated information (primarily supports), remember that the characterization and general syntax of each character may have shifted slightly with the localised release and may not entirely match with what I intended to write.
> 
> Now you can find this on [Tumblr](http://shiny-the-strange-writes.tumblr.com/post/139634130792/penguin-hugs) (ff.net link at top of AN)

“Brother, what kind of animal is this? I’ve never seen it before.”

Leo leaned over Kamui’s shoulder and examined the book in her hands. On one page was a picture of a sea lion; on the other was a picture of an emperor penguin standing next to its chick. Kamui’s finger touched the penguin.

“That’s a penguin. That type of penguin in particular –the emperor penguin- lives in places with plenty of ice. It’s a rather beloved bird in some places.”

“Really? That’s interesting! The baby one is super cute! But…” Kamui cocked her head. “I’ve never seen a bird like this before. It looks like it wouldn’t be able to fly.”

“That’s because it can’t,” said Leo. “Penguins swim instead. They catch fish in their beaks and swallow them whole.”

“Wow…you sure know a lot about penguins, Leo.”

Kamui turned to Leo. Her eyes were wide, causing Leo to blush. Those eyes were full of so much wonder, so much admiration…Leo’s heart fluttered.

“P-please…those are basic penguin facts.”

Kamui giggled. Her laugh caused Leo’s heart to beat faster.

“Maybe to you they are ‘cause you’re so smart, but to me they certainly aren’t!”

“Well, it’s only natural that I’d know them…but so long as you learned something, I’m happy.”

Kamui giggled again.

“It’s a shame they only live in icy places…I’d love to hug one.”

Leo’s heart pulsed even faster.

“No, you wouldn’t be able to hug one…but I have an idea that might suffice.”

Kamui leaned in closer to Leo.

“Really? What is it?”

“I-it’s a surprise,” said Leo. Her face so close to his was too much. “I’ll tell you- no, I’ll _show_ you what I mean after dinner.”

~~~~~

Leo quickly adjusted his red bowtie before opening the door. He entered Kamui’s chamber to see her reading a Hoshidan comic; he recognized it as her favourite series, all about treasure hunters and the rulers of a desert land.

“Kamui?”

She looked up from her comic and her jaw dropped.

“L-Leo…you look just like a penguin.”

“I thought you’d like it,” said Leo. “Another fact about penguins is that people often associate them with having a tuxedo look. Considering its feather coloration, it’s an apt comparison.”

Kamui blushed as she placed her comic on the bed and stood.

“You look so dapper…and cute. I-I can hug you, right?”

Leo felt his cheeks heat up.

“Of course, sister.”

A second later, Kamui’s arms were around Leo. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her body was so warm, the feeling of her breasts against Leo’s chest sending a shiver down his spine.

He hugged back, wondering if Kamui could feel how fast his heart was beating.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in about an hour. 
> 
> Xay, your appearance on AO3 somehow inspired me to write this little thing. I don't ship it, but the most important ship is FRIENDSHIP and I know you like this ship thanks to your hella pretty art and because you are friend HERE YOU GO. I hope you like it!
> 
> And for the rest of you readers, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. If you're someone who's reading my leokumi fic, I wrote around 1500 words today, so hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon!
> 
> Edit @ 06/10/2015 this is probably the only fic I've posted here that seems to have gotten better reception on fanfic.net. wat


End file.
